


My Asgardian best friend

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embassed reader, F/M, Fluff, Frigga And Odin like the reader, Lame science joke, Overall fluff, Platonic Relationship, Protective Thor, Thor is very protective, Thor takes the reader to Asgard to find a cure, pron to illness, sick reader, teen reader, the reader is like a sister to thor, they want Thor to stop being mean to Peter, thor doesn't like that Peter and the reader like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Request : Can you do one where the reader is an avenger (16/17) and she's prone to get very sick. And like Thor is really protective of her (like a brother) and takes her to Asgard because she has been ill for a while and he's worried. (Just funny fluffy stuff lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Asgardian best friend

"How are you feeling y/n" Bruce asked as I sat up on the bed.

"Much better, I'm not as nauseous as the last time I woke up from surgery." I smiled weakly at Bruce.

"That's good, I want to have you here for a few more hours just to keep an eye on your vitals ok kiddo"

"Alright, thank you Bruce. Um is-"

"Thor here? Yes he's been badgering me to let him in for the past hour. Do you want him to come inside?" Bruce asked as he was taking notes.

"Yes please" I smiled at him before I watched him walking towards the door.

"May I finally see my tiny friend brother banner" Thor's voice boomed.

"Yes you can she just woke up" Bruce replied before I saw him guiding Thor into the room.

"Lady y/n ! ! ! How are you my little warrior" I laughed when I noticed he was carrying a giant stuffed animal.

"Can't you tell? I am fabulous" I used my most obnoxious voice.

"Of course you are little one, I'll be right back I'm going to go talk to brother banner for a moment" Thor kissed my forehead before exiting the room.

*Thor's pov*

It truly pains me to see such a sweet and innocent child be severely ill all the time. I must speak to brother banner to see if there was any improvement on her health.

"Ahh Thor what can I do for you" I looked around the room brother banner was currently in.

"I wish to know what the status of lady y/n health" I asked

"I was just going over her results and sadly nothing's changed. When I fix one of her health issue another pops up. I'm sorry Thor I don't know what else to do." I watched a brother banner hid his face with his hands.

"What if I take her with me to Asgard, we have far more advanced technology. We can see what is the root of her problem and we can fix it." I suggested.

"I don't know Thor what if it doesn't work"

"But what if it does, brother banner you must realize that lady y/n is like a sister to me. And it pains me to see that she is constantly I'll, I just want her to try out all the options that are given to her" I pleaded.

"Alright I see your point. She can go with you BUT you must have people waiting for her right as she arrives." I gave him a hug for agreeing with me

"That will be arranged, thank you brother banner you have no idea how happy I that you are agreeing to this. Lady y/n means the world to me."

"She means the world to everyone on the team. Now let's go tell y/n the news" I followed brother banner out of the room and entered the room lady y/n was in. Anger was building up inside me when I noticed that kid brother stark brought into the team, he was talking to lady y/n.

"Spider kid step away from lady y/n this instant" I shouted at the kid who practically ran towards the other side of the room causing everyone else in the room to laugh.

*y/n pov*

"You know I read a book on anti-gravity, I couldn't put it down" I couldn't help but laugh at Peters joke.

"That one was actually good Peter" I smiled

"I'm glad you liked it" he responded. It looked Peter was about to hold my hand.

"Ugh that was a lame joke" Tony groaned causing Peter to pull his hand away. I was about to respond when Thor's voice echoed through the room.

"Spider kid step away from lady y/n this instant" I wanted to crawl in a hole and die when I saw Peter all of a sudden on the other side of the room.

"Come on hammerhead they're just teenagers let them flirt." I watched as tony placed his hand on Thor's shoulder but Thor pushed it away.

"I do not approve, lady y/n must improve in health before she even thinks about having sexual intercourse the spider boy" Thor's voice came out harsher than expected.

"Thor" I complained "he was just telling me a funny joke, please be nice to him".

"Alright I will try but I make no promises. Anyways I have come here to tell you that you will be coming with me to Asgard. The medical team over there will examine you and see if they have a cure for you." Thor sat at the end of the bed.

"How long will y/n be gone" Steve asked as he got off the chair he was sitting in.

"It depends on how many test my people will do. Two maybe even six months" Thor replied "I know what you guys are already thinking, but it's for her own good. We all want lady y/n to get better and I will do everything in my power to make so. What do you say lady y/n, are you up for a trip to Asgard?"

"Hell yeah I am big guy, unhook me from these god awful machines and take me to your magic land" I was about to take the IV from my arm.

"Hold on y/n, Thor still needs to notify the people in Asgard so they will attend you right away" Bruce warned me.

"Well hurry up and tell them Thor, I'm not getting any younger or healthier" I jokingly complained.

"Not funny y/n" Peter looked hurt at my joke. "Will we be able to visit her" Peter asked Thor.

"Seeing as they know of my special bond with this little one, I will ask my parents about letting you guys visit." I lit up with excitement at the prospective of having the team visiting me in Asgard.

"Ok good" Peter let out a sigh of relief.

"Right so I'll be back, make sure you guys have y/n's things packed so when I get back she'll be ready to go" Thor kneeled down next to my bed. "I'll be back little one, make sure the spider kid keeps his hands to himself" Thor glared at peter again.

"Aww so I can't kiss him then" I pouted at him before looking at Peter who was already starting to blush.

"No" he kissed my forehead once again before exiting the room with the rest of the team.

*time skip*

It didn't take long for Thor to get his parents blessing for me to be over there. Apparently Heimdall has shown his parents my health condition and the bond I share with Thor. That prompted them to welcome me with open arms and told me they would stop at nothing until they found a cure. I've been here three months and slowly but surely they are piecing together the reasons for my condition. Although I was loving being in Asgard I couldn't help be feel sad that none of the avengers have come to visit me. That was until I was awaken by a loud crash.

"Y/n" Tony's screams came from the other side of the door.

"Do not disturb lady y/n, she is currently sleeping" I heard one of the servants from the castle scowling the team. I turned to Frigga who was currently reading by the window

"Do you want them to come in?"

"Yes please" she got up and opened the door.

"It's alright they can come inside" I could hear Frigga polity tell the servant before she escorted the team into my chamber.

"Wow y/n talk about upgrade" the tony said under his breath.

"I'll let Odin know you guys are here, y/n you know what to do if you need anything"

"Yes I do, thank you" I gave Frigga a warm smile as I watched her exit. "I have a bone to pick with you guys" I turned my attention to the team. "Why are you guys just barely visiting me"

"That would be my fault little one" Thor came forward. "I've been busy with battles here that I haven't been able to go back to Midgard so i could bring the team over here" Thor explained.

"Fine that's a valid excuse, now come hug me. I've missed you guys so much." One by one each of the team gave me a hug and told me how much they missed me. Peter was the last to approach me but Thor stopped him.

"You may only give her a handshake spider boy" Thor spoke in a harsh tone.

"Thor my boy, that's no way to speak to a guest" Odin's voice got everyone's attention. "Young man you are more than welcomed to hug lady y/n that's if she agrees to the hug"

"I do" I smiled at Peter before he went in for the hug, much to Thor's displeasure.

"Thor my boy why are you so apposed to the relationship between the two kids." Odin asked causing my cheeks to burn up.

"It's because he sees her as a sister and he wants to protect her" Frigga answered her husband.

"I see, well having lady y/n here and spending time with her makes me understand why you see her as a younger sister. I've started to see her as the daughter we never had" Odin responded to his wife before facing me. "Oh I have exciting news for you little one, the medical team has come up with a cure for your condition. We are prepping everything for surgery, will you guys be spending the night here? If so let me know so we can set up rooms for you guys"

"Only if it's alright with you guys" Steve responded for the team.

"Of course follow my wife, she'll help you settle in" Odin then turned to look at me "are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied as I started to get nervous.

"Haha that's the spirt child, Thor carry the little one and follow me" I extended my arms and Thor carried me away.

"Bye guys" I waved goodbye, not knowing if they were still going to be there when I wake up.

"A month later*

The surgery was a success and I had Thor and everyone in Asgard to thank. They kept me in Asgard for a month after the surgery just to be 100% sure I was healthy. Fortunately I did not get sick and before I knew it I was saying goodby to Frigga and Odin.

"We will miss you child" Odin smiled at me.

"Yes we will miss you, please come back and visit" Frigga gave me a tight hug which prompted Odin to give me a hug as well.

"She will mother don't worry" Thor responded has he carried my things.

"Yes I will, you guys have treated me so well, I don't know how I can repay you guys"

"You don't have to repay us child, your health is what was important." Odin replied before turning to Thor "and you my son, stop interfering in this poor girls love life" Odin's voice turned serious.

"But father"

"no but father me, Heimdall has told me what you have been saying to that poor boy who visited last month. Y/n can choose who she wants to be involved with. Do you understand?"

"Yes father" Thor replied

"Very well, you must be on your way then. Until next time lady y/n"

"Until next time your highnesses" I replied as I left with Thor. "Please tell me you're going to listen to your father, I really like Peter."

"I will but I will tell you and him this, if he hurts you. He.is.dead" Thor stopped talking when we reached the bifrost.

"It was nice meeting you lady y/n, I'll be keeping an eye out for you" Heimdall

"Thank you Heimdall" I nodded

"Heimdall we need to have a chat when I return" Thor's voice deepened

"Very well, until then goodbye" the next thing we knew we were outside the avengers compound.

"Come along lady y/n" I ran towards the entrance.

"I'm home ! ! ! " I yelled and everyone came rushing towards me.

"Y/n ! ! ! " Wanda was the first to attack me with a hug "you look so much better"

"I know we got our little miss sunshine back" tony was the next to give me a hug.

"Friends, I am here as well by the way. Thanks for the greetings" Thor sarcastically said as he entered.

"Welcome back big guy" tony shouted.

"It's nice to have you back y/n" Peter said as he gave me a flower, making me smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you Peter" I kissed his cheek.

"Spider boy" Thor got in front of me.

"Thor remember what your parents said" I warned him.

"You have my permission to be with her, BUT if you hurt her YOU.ARE.DEAD." Thor threatens Peter making me roll my eyes.

"D-d-d-don't worry sir I would never hurt y/n" Peter stuttered.

"Good, lady y/n I'll be taking things back to your room" Thor's demeanor changed when he faced me.

"Thank you Thor" I placed a kiss on his cheek before he left.

"So umm do you want to watch a movie with me" Peter asked while looking at the floor.

"I would like that" I was about to kiss peters cheek again when Thor's voice interrupted us.

"NO KISSING ! ! ! !" We stepped away from each other

"Um let's go then" we quietly made our way into the theater room, where sadly Peter was too scared to pull any moves on me.


End file.
